


Dinner with the jones’

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: Ianto hates family dinners, he isn’t exactly his father’s favourite person in the world. Now his father has a new reason to dislike his son.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Dinner with the jones’

Ianto Jones hated family dinners, he always had. He wasn't necessarily his fathers favourite child for many reasons. In fact, in his own fathers words, they had been so happy as a family until ianto came along. Ianto had always been smart, but for some reason this angered his father. Who was he kidding, ianto in general angered his father. After iantos mother had died he had felt helpless as he endured the slurred words of his father. He had always been a mamas boy, but his father had wanted a son who could take a bit of rough and tumble. A son who played foot ball and basket ball, and a son who would grow up to be a hardheaded businessman. Ianto was none of those things, he was kind hearted and never liked to get his hands dirty if he could help it, he loved filing things and keeping order and because of this, for some reason, the people around him including his father favoured to call him a "poof" in fact people called him this so much he often forgot his real name. The only family member ianto found complete stability in was Rhiannon, and really the only reason he was attending this family dinner was because it was her birthday. 

Ianto sighed as he pulled up outside of his childhood home, time to face hell. Almost as soon as he closed the door of the company car, the flaming red door of the house was opened by his dad, who was already looking at ianto as if he was meat gone bad. "Ianto" his father said stiffly as ianto stalked into the house and, as it always did, it sounded more like a warning than a greeting. "Hi dad" ianto said his voice wavering slightly as it always did when he was in close proximity with his father "is rhi here?" He asked his voice steadying as he walked further away from his dad. Soon enough and as if on cue, Rhiannon appeared from the living room "course I am!" She exclaimed "you were the only one not here". Ianto frowned before realisation crossed over his face "am I late?!" He half asked Rhiannon, half asked himself as he checked his watch "I am! Oh rhi I'm so sorry.... happy birthday" he said as he passed her flowers chocolate and a rather expensive champagne he had bought her for her birthday. "oh rhi I'm so sorry" his dad grumblingly mimicked as he passed behind ianto "what're you doing buying flowers and all that expensive muck anyway. You should've just shoved fifty quid in a card. Shop owner must've thought you were a right ponce". Ianto winced at the slur "actually dad it's called caring" he called after him as Rhiannon cut in as-well with a weak "well I think it's lovely" she squeezed iantos arm in sympathy as they made their way into the living room where his fathers sister, efa, sat stony faced next to iantos aunty Dwyn, uncle Aeron and cousin alis, who was flashing her engagement ring as if it was her engagement party and not rhi's birthday dinner. Ianto perched gingerly on the edge of the sofa wrinkling his nose in distain at the half empty beer bottles that had been carelessly shoved down the side of the chair opposite him. He gave the occasional nod and hum as he tried to tune out of his families conversation, which often revolves around how perfect ianto's old school friends had grown up to be and such a shame he wasn't like them. Ianto had trained himself to think of something that made him happy in these situations and, without even realising, he allowed his mind to drift to jack. Jack and his perfect smile and perfect teeth. Well from a distance they were perfect, ianto was privileged to see the small quirk of jacks lips just before he started smiling or the way jacks tongue was slightly visible between his teeth when something made him giggle. The sound of an alarm began to rip ianto from his day dream "that'll be the dinner done..." he heard his dad say "IANTO! Wipe that stupid smile off your face before I slap it off and come and lay the table" ianto let out a harsh sigh as he stood up trying not to hear the grumbles from his family about how moody he was or how lazy was he that laying the table was a chore?

As they ate, conversation has inevitably turned to cousin Alis' wedding. With them discussing dress options and wedding invitation designs while ianto sat in silence prodding at his food uncomfortably. "What about you ianto" he heard aunty Dwyn's voice cut through. "Yes will you be bringing anyone to the wedding as a date?" Uncle Aeron asked. "its not too soon after Lisa you know" Efa cut in. "Ah Lisa" aunty dwyn said in a reminiscent voice "such a lovely girl she was. How tragic the terrorist attack was" she seemed to shake herself from her nostalgic stage as she spoke again "will you be bringing anyone?". Ianto huffed a small laugh "I'm not sure he would be interested". The silence that fell over the room was deafening as ianto froze, realising what he had just said. Suddenly all hell broke loose, Efa let out a cry of anguish as if someone she knew had just been horribly killed, Alis dwyn and Aeron stared with gaping mouths and iantos father leapt up visibly shaking with anger as Rhiannon begged him to calm down. "HE??!!" He roared as ianto stared at him with fear filled wide eyes "HE!!!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY SON IS A FILTHY FAG !!" He stormed round the dinner table and yanked ianto up from his chair by the collar of his red shirt. "RIGHT OUT" his father screamed in his face droplets of water flying from his mouth in rage. He dragged ianto to the door and threw him out into the cold night air. "Dad" ianto tried in a small voice. His dad looked at him with distain, very much the same way that ianto had looked at the beer bottles earlier "you're no son of mine" he said in disbelief as he slammed the door in ianto's face. 

Ianto sat at the wheel of the SUV in silence as he noticed rhi out of the corner of his eye closing the door and clutching her presents from the family. As she made her way towards the car ianto rolled down the window "ianto I'm so sorry he had no right to-"she began before ianto cut her off "forget it. It doesn't matter... want me to drive you home ?" He said in a deadpan voice all Rhiannon could do was nod in agreement as she opened the door and sat in the passengers seat. They spend the rest of the car journey in silence, only speaking to say goodbye when they came to Rhiannon's house. 

After what seemed like forever ianto was was walking into the hub. The hub was mostly in darkness with only one light on in jacks office, ianto smiled sadly as he realised the captain must be working late. Ianto decided to make his boss a coffee and was soon making his way up to the office. Jack looked up from his pile of paperwork when he heard a cup being placed in front of him "yan?" He asked even though it was clear who was stood in front of him "I thought you clocked off early for a family dinner?". Ianto opened his mouth to speak "I did I just ... iii-" he paused for a second suddenly feeling small "jack" he choked out in a suddenly strangled voice before he began to sob. "Hey heeyyy yan" jack comforted softly as he quickly put his pen down and rushed to the other side of his desk wrapping his arms around the crying Welshman. "Shhhh tiger shhh what happened" he asked when he felt the man relax into his touch. "H- he kicked me out" ianto hiccuped sadly. "Who? Who kicked you out love. Why did they kick you out" jack replied baffled as to why anyone would treat adorable little ianto so badly. "M-my dad b-because I accidentally mentioned you well I did- I didn't mention your name just accidentally said I was involved with a man a-and he g-grabbed me by my collar and dragged me out the house" ianto managed to explain before sobbing again. Jack held ianto at arms length to wipe his tears and that's when he noticed it. The soft peach of ianto's skin on his neck had harsh pink lines across it obviously from where his dad had grabbed him, part of his collar was ripped away from the shirt while the thread on the top button looked as if it would snap if the wind blew on it. "Oh ianto it's ok love it'll be fine" jack said looking into ianto's blue eyes which, although bloodshot from crying, were still the most beautiful thing in the universes to jack and he'd seen a few universes. Jack wiped the last stray tears from ianto's face as he pulled him into a soft, gentle and caring kiss, smiling as he felt the younger man relax against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked, it’s not one of my best works. If you’ve seen it on wattpad don’t worry yes that’s still me in I’m transferring a few works and oneshots I’ve not stolen any works


End file.
